Empty Handed
by sellynesslea
Summary: This little story is based on a spoiler for the finale and Lea Michele's song. This is how I want it to end.


_This little story is based on a spoiler for the finale. Apparently Zoe tells Lemon she is still in love with Wade but this one decide to leave BlueBell. This is how I want it to end. I was also inspired by the Lea Michele's song "Empty Handed."_

* * *

Zoe was in a car with Lemon on the way of Mobile airport.

"Can you slow down a little bit ?" She said.

"Do you want to catch him or not ?" Lemon answered still focus her eyes on the road.

"I do but I don't want to die." Zoe sighted.

"Why am I always in the middle of this ?" Lemon said a moment later.

"What ?"

"I'm always here when you realize what you really feel for each other. The next thing I am in a fast car with one chasing the other."

"Can you not turn this all about you ?"

"It's an observation, it's all I'm saying."

"I'm already stress out. Please, don't overdo it."

"I stay quiet then." Lemon stated as Zoe rolled her eyes and sighted.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Zoe decided to break the ice.

"Thank you Lemon. I appreciate what you're doing."

"Why are you saying that ?"

"I know you don't like me."

"You can say that I hate you." She paused. "I'm doing this for Wade. It broke his heart when you sent that email last year."

"I'm glad he had you around." Zoe admitted as Lemon smiled.

"All I want for him is to be happy even it's with you. I know he dated your cousin or something but he never stopped loving you. We all know that in town."

"I just hope it's not too late."

"We will make it in time."

"If it is too late for us. If I lost the last shot I had with him. If the whole Joel story ruined everything we had left. I don't think that love can't fix everything."

"It helps if you both decided you can make it." Lemon said as she parked the car. "You'll never know if you don't try."

"Thanks again Lemon." Zoe said.

"You're welcome. Now, get out of my car and find him. Here are the informations about his flight." She said holding a piece of paper out to Zoe. Zoe nodded one more time before to run inside the airport. She looked around her. Luckily she was in Mobile Airport and not in JFK. Suddenly she heard the loudspeaker calling for Wade's flight. She continued to run until she caught a sight of him waiting at the security. She sighted, catching her breath.

"Wade." She yelled walking toward him as he turned around and looked at her surprised.

"Doc ?! Wh...what are doing here ?" He asked confused.

"I'm here to say that you don't have to go."

"What ?"

"Or at least let me come with you." She said still breathless.

"Why ?"

"Because I don't wanna be away from you ever again." She sighed. "Because I love you." She stated. "I know you're surprised to see me and it's probably too late especially everything happened this past year with Joel and Vivian. But I need to try. So if in the bottom of your heart, you still feel something for me, even a little bit, please say it."

"Why are doing this right now ?"

"Because I didn't know before or I didn't wanna know."

"Yeah." He said putting his hand behind his head. He turned around and walked away as Zoe closed her eyes. After a few steps he stopped and turned around. "You're unbelievable, you know that. I came to you a year ago and you turned me down. Despite that I waited for you for months even I received your stupid email which broke my heart a little bit more. Then when you finally came back, you did it with another man and expected for me to be okay with it. And I did, I became friend with him but still wanted to be you. I don't even know why. Wait I do, I loved you. Then , I found Vivian and it was great because for the first time since you I had true feelings for someone. We both broke up for different reasons but nothing changed. We stayed friends. And now you are here telling things you should said a year ago. What do you want me to do ?"

"I don't know Wade. I just acted on the moment. I couldn't let you go like this, ignorant."

"I'm not leaving forever."

"I know that. But what it pushed me to run after you today is the same feeling you had last year." She said as they both sighed, staring each other. "I wanted to show that I care and I'm ready for us, but only if you still are."

"I can't believe it's happening row now."

"What ?"

"And it's working."

"What are you talking about ?" She asked pissed. "You make everything difficult." She pointed him.

"No you are but I don't care. I don't care how crazy you are and how hard the things are with you. You're still the one I love." He stated as a smile appeared on their face.

"Are you saying ..."

"Come here." He said letting his bag on the floor as she run into his arms and kissed him. They broke apart when they heard the loudspeaker calling for the flight. "Do you really want to come with me ? You don't have your stuff."

"All I need is you by now and it's a good excuse to buy new clothes." She said walking to the security.

"Great. More clothes for you, because you don't have any." He joked as he picked his bad on the floor and followed her.


End file.
